<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>despite everything, it's still you to whom i come back to by moonbeanm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671057">despite everything, it's still you to whom i come back to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm'>moonbeanm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bastille (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Early Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, soft bois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>early mornings in the Barnes-Smith household.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Barnes/Dan Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>despite everything, it's still you to whom i come back to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's just soft stuff and early mornings because i apparently can't write anything else right now. so enjoy it while it lasts, i guess!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know that feeling when you are barely asleep but at the same time barely awake? Like when your body feels so heavy that you could not move to save you life? Yeah, well that’s how Dan felt right about now. Body heavy and mind hazy from the blissful sleep, he finally got after a months of touring around the world and sleepless nights, because of course moving buses and him being unable to fall asleep in small spaces went hand in hand. </p><p>Someone’s hand lightly brushed his hair out from his eyes, and to be honest Dan would be panicking really hard right now - if his brain didn’t kick up a bit and he realized that it was just his Charlie. Charlie who was all warm and soft and when he smiled you could see galaxies and all the good and soft in his eyes. And Dan was still half asleep and his mind was somewhere between awake and not, so he snuggled closer to the warmth Charlie was offering and sighed softly. </p><p>They both absolutely loved these mornings, when their house was way too quiet, nobody wanted their attention or opinion on anything, the outside world was waking up and the only thing they were doing was snuggling on their big bed where everything was warm and soft. The soft warm light was poking it’s way to their bedroom through the cracks of their curtains. Sometimes it would be rainy and dark so even in the later hours when they woke up in the cocoon of warmth they created throughout the night, it was the hardest thing to get out. They just loved their home fare amount, even when they didn’t spend that much time there due to touring across the world. </p><p>Dan could swear that Charlie just laughed at him, while he wanted nothing else then bury his head to the source of the warmth, but apparently Charlie had other plans. He lightly scratched his scalp while gently untangling a few strands of his hair, which were getting too long for his own liking, and they stayed like this for a while Dan took all the warmth Charlie was offering and Charlie continued to scratch Dan’s hair. After a while Dan mustered enough energy to open at least one eye to look at Charlie who had a soft smile on his face while he was looking down on Dan. </p><p>-</p><p>“Morning bubs, how did you sleep?” Charlie asked quietly, as he maybe tried to not disturb the atmosphere they had in the bedroom. </p><p>The only thing Dan could muster apart from opening both of his eyes was soft “mhm” and burrowing further to the crock of Charlie’s neck, to which Charlie just chuckled. </p><p>-</p><p>They had bad days, of course as any other couples, and they were humans too, but when they had days like this, all soft and the moments which felt like drenched in honey and smelled like fresh brewed coffee? Those days were their favorite ones.    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>